


Day Eleven: LawAce - Sledding

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M, Sledding, just Ace being a childish wanting to do childish things and dragging law along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Ace dragging Law out of bed to go sledding. its so short im sorry. I'm 2 days behind though so I rushed again





	Day Eleven: LawAce - Sledding

Day 11: LawAce - Prompt: Sledding

This wasn’t what Law had in mind when he woke that morning. In fact he’d planned to spend the day inside. Warm, dry and possibly getting some of his paperwork done. He hadn’t been planning for Ace to show up at the early hours of the morning demanding they go sledding. What was he? Twelve? Law hadn’t been able to say no though so here he was, dressed in a warm coat, gloves on his hands dragging that god forsaken sled up a huge hill along side the younger man who was more than happy to be awake and climbing thought 4 feet of snow to do a childish activity.

“Don’t look so grumpy, I said I’d warm you back up after,” Ace said suddenly as he slowed down so Law could keep pace with him. It was true though. Ace had promised to warm him up afterwards and that was probably the main reason the surgeon had even agreed to this.

“I’m not being grumpy, I’m being cold,” Law retorted with a roll of his eyes. Ace just smiled, leaning over and giving the older man a soft kiss before laughing a little and running off ahead. Law could only shake his head and hurry after his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Despite his resolve to make it a quick affair and get back inside, he and Ace spent the better part of the morning and into the afternoon sledding up and down the hill before it’d lead into a small snowball fight. Eventually when Ace started sneezing more than he wasn’t, Law had forced the other back inside to warm up.

By the time Law came into the living room with a cup of hot coffee for himself and hot cocoa for Ace the younger man was already changed into dry clothes and huddled under a pile of blankets on the couch. The doctor just rolled his eyes fondly at his lover as he brought the drinks over and sat them on the coffee table before joining Ace in the blankets.

“I thought you were going to warm me up, not the other way around,” he commented with a bit of a smirk. Ace shifted, wrapping himself around his boyfriend and snuggling up to him. Law frowned slightly, noticing that Ace’s body that usually ran a little hotter than most people’s felt cool to the touch. “Ace-ya, are you feeling okay.”

“Yeah, just cold. Guess we were out longer than I planned,” the younger chuckled, giving Law a slight squeeze to reassure him.

Law wasn’t convinced of course but there wasn’t much point arguing over it. He just up an arm around his younger lover and held him while they both warmed up. Law would just keep an eye on him. He was a doctor after all; he’d take care of his freckled brat.


End file.
